Hidden Agenda
by pyromaniac-32
Summary: Sam applies to college and doesn't know how to tell Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hidden Agenda

Author: pyromaniac-32

Rating: Teen

Warnings: Language

Spoilers: None. Pre-series.

Summary: Sam applies to college...and doesn't know how to tell Dean.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfiction...so please be nice! lol. This probably never would have been posted without gdspgcfan, who was my amazing beta! 3 Love ya!

**Chapter One**

20 year old Dean Winchester sat on the couch of the small apartment in Maine that they had decided to rent for a few months. He flashes a look to the clock. Sam should be here any minute. Dad had left for another hunt a few days ago, said something about a shapeshifter in Wisconsin. He had stayed so that Sam could still go to school...god only knew why he wanted to, but Sam insisted he stay in school for more then a week at a time, and he was one stubborn bastard. The door swung open and he knew it was his lanky 17 year old brother, Sam, walking in. "Dean? You here?" he heard him ask. "Yeah...where the hell else would I be?" he said standing up and walking into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Sam set his book bag down and looked at him. "You talk to dad yet?"

"Nope, not yet..." he opened the bottle and took a swig of the beer."How'd school go?"

"Uh...it was alright"

Dean laughs leaning his back again the counter. Sensing Sam doesn't want to talk about it, Dean opts for a subject change. "So I was thinking Chinese for dinner tonight...it'll be better then that shit you ordered last night."

"Hey! That was organic food...it's good for you," Sam replied.

"Yeah...that's kinda my point Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"Whatever...it's Chinese food tonight," he smirks and picks up the paper Chinese menu they had since the last time they ordered it...which he thinks was probably sometime last week. He hears Sam laugh and watches him pick up his bag and walks into his room.

"Tell me when the food gets here...I'm gonna take care of my homework!" he hears Sam yell.

"God Sam...You are such a geek!" he yells back; picking up the phone and dialing the Chinese place.

Unknown to Dean, Sam sits in his room going through and filling out the college applications his teacher had handed him after school today. Mr. Reynolds, his teacher, had said he could probably get a full ride anywhere he wanted if he tried...and Sam was definitely up for trying, he was not gonna hunt for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed I am very open to constructive criticism. ;) Ok all that's left to say is...give me time! lol I'm new at this! **

Chapter 2

Later that evening they were eating their Chinese food and sprawled over the couch watching a baseball game when Dean's phone rang. He reached over and picked it up seeing that it was John.

"Hey..." Dean reassured him that Sam was fine and that they had both been fed, and then he closed the phone and tossed it back onto the coffee table. "Dad says he'll be back in a few days..." he said taking another bite of his food.

Sam snorted "So it'll be a week then?"

"Sam...Don't." Dean said as he heard his brother sigh and stand up.

"You know it's the truth," Sam said before walking back into his room.

Lately he had noticed Sam's rebellion against their father, always pushing him, demanding answers for everything they did. When John was here there was usually a fight every night, over even the smallest thing; like what they were eating for dinner. He stood up and picked up the food containers, taking them to the fridge. _Why couldn't they just get along! _He sighed and went to Sam's door.

"We gotta go to the gun range...practice your aim."

The ruffling of papers could be heard from outside the door, but by time he opened it, Sam was just sitting on his bed.

"My aim is fine..." Dean knew Sam wouldn't cause any trouble with him; not like he did with dad. Sam never tried that with him.

"It could be better...now get your ass up and let's go."

That was all it took Sam followed him out and got into the car. They practiced at the shooting range for an hour before deciding that that was enough. It was dark by the time they got back to the apartment, and Dean laid the bags of weapons on the couch.

"You should get some sleep Sammy...you've got school tomorrow." Dean smirked and waited for Sam to disappear into his room before he salted all the windows and doors. After all of that was finished, he finally crashes in his bed; knife under his pillow; _just in case_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been busy! Although thanks to the reviews to this story showing me how I could improve my writing(which I very much appriciate) this fanfiction has already been completed so I do not think I should change anything but the format. I am writing another Supernatural Fanfiction that will be posted soon and I am trying to keep all the help I got from the reviewers in mind. Thanks so much guys ;)**

Chapter 3

Sam took a last look at the college applications. He was standing next to mailbox with the envelopes that could change his entire life. He took a deep breath as he slipped them into the postbox before turning to walk home. He'd figure out how to tell Dean about it eventually...

John came home a week later.

Dean lay back on his bed, eyes open listening to the yelling coming from the other room. Dad and Sam were at it again. The walls of the apartment were thin and he was sure that everyone in the building could hear the two. He sighed and crawled out of his bed, dad hadn't even been home for one night. What could they be fighting about already? He stepped into the doorway and stayed there until he knew what he was about to get himself into.

"Sam you're going! End of discussion!" John yelled.

"No! Just let me finish school in one town! I'm tired of moving around so you can try and get your revenge!" Sam yelled back just as loud.

"We're doing this as a family!"

"Why! You don't need me or Dean for this. You're the one that wants this so much, so you take care of it!"

"Dean is fine with helping me hunt! You should be too!"

"No dad! You ever think we might want something else! A normal life!"

"We do this for your mother!"

"Bullshit! We do this for revenge! You think that's what she would have wanted for us?"

Dean chose that moment to step in between, knowing that if he didn't it could, and probably would, get worse. "Stop!" he said turning to John "Look...if Sam wants to stay so he can finish school I'll stay with him, Ok!"

John shook his head "Dean...this case might take a few weeks"

"Fine!"

John looked over Dean's shoulder at Sam "This is what you want! You're gonna make your brother stay so you can go to school!" "I'm 17 dad, I can stay by myself!" Sam yelled.

The other two Winchester turned and said in unison "No!"

"I don't mind staying..." Dean mumbled. John gave Sam another harsh look before he grabbed his keys and was out the door, most likely on his way to the local bar.

"Sorry..." Sam said.

"For what?" Dean replied as he leaned back against the wall.

"I know you wanted to go with him."

"It's fine Sam."

It was quiet for a few moments before Sam's voice broke through. "Thanks Dean."

"Sure...but just so you know, you owe me big time now!" he laughs and tosses one of the pillows from the couch at Sam.


End file.
